


春节运输第三趟

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 9





	春节运输第三趟

逃离了那只可怕的大蝙蝠之后，Edward有些心有余悸。这不能怪他，任谁在晚上看见这么大一只蝙蝠朝你冲过来都会害怕的。但万幸的是，他现在还能逃出来，而不是被GCPD又送回Arkham。  
他和Oswald分别了十年，好不容易才能见上一面，他可不想这难得的聚会被一个穿着斗篷飞来飞去的蒙面人给破坏了。  
他往身后看去。十年后的Oswald真的变了许多，他努力跟上自己的步伐也变得艰难了起来，他真的胖得像一只企鹅了，不是吗？  
就在刚才那个可能又会分开的瞬间，Edward感到了从所未有的恐慌感，他从来没有像今天这样，对分离感到恐慌和绝望。这对他来说是不对的，可那是Oswald。  
Oswald对他来说意味着很多，早在他在码头丢掉那盒药的时候，Edward就已经向自己的幻觉坦白了Oswald对自己的重要性。他是自己的导师，是自己的挚友，是自己心灵上的寄托，Edward突然发现自己无法想象世界上没有Oswald的日子该怎么生活。  
他现在很难概括出他对Oswald是什么感觉，但如果笼统地总结一下，Edward觉得那是爱。  
他想起之前Oswald想向他述说爱意的事，打消了表白的想法，虽然Oswald明显还对他有一份情意在，但Edward很怀疑那是否还是爱情。一旦把表白说出口，如果他猜错了，Oswald现在已经不爱他了，那他们两今后可能连朋友都没得做。  
反正他们现在也是最好的挚友，Edward暂时也不想改变他们之间的关系。  
Edward和Oswald确实是最好的拍档，虽然Oswald经常在各种地方死鸭子嘴硬，但他总会很好的配合Edward，他们两人天衣无缝的配合把那个新手紧身衣男以及GCPD局长James Gordon耍的团团转。  
又一次犯罪计划的圆满完成，Edward在Oswald家里和他兴奋地聊到半夜，Oswald识趣地留他过夜。  
他也不是第一次住在Cobblepot大宅了，不过距离上次已经有十年左右了，脑海被记忆冲刷着，Edward有些恍惚。  
Oswald也已经非常习惯Edward住在他家了，他丝毫没有把Edward当外人地先去冲了个澡。于是当Edward从回忆里抽身的时候，看到的就是Oswald浑身上下只披着一条基本等于没披的浴巾。眼前的Oswald和十年前的那个Oswald重叠在一起，Edward不自觉地咽了口水，觉得Oswald真的胖了。  
他之前就一直认为Oswald胖起来其实热情许多，但现在直接看到Oswald不加遮掩的肉体，还是让Edward眼睛有些发直。  
Oswald被他直勾勾的眼神盯得有些发毛，他尴尬地笑笑，用浴巾把自己的前胸遮掩了一下，“……那个，Ed，你也去洗洗吧……”  
Edward脑中浮现出一句话，这句话他现在一定要告诉Oswald。  
“……Oswald，你还记得我们当初本该在这里吃的那一顿晚餐吗？”  
虽然Edward话题转的突兀又莫名其妙，但和Edward有着完美默契的Oswald很快就猜到了Edward想说的话。他心中有些酸涩，他想苦笑一声，但心脏还是不受他自己的控制速率加快了起来。  
他期待这一天吗？当然是期待的，当年他做梦都想着这个场景能够实现，可是无论什么执念，在时间的冲刷下都会逐渐被抹去。他原本以为自己已经可以对Edward毫无感觉了，可光是他今天的这番暗示还是让他心中思绪万分。  
但毕竟已经过去十年了，虽然Oswald并不觉得自己是那种会被时间改变的肤浅的人，但他现在确实失去当年孤注一掷的勇气。也许不是他变了，他只是没那么爱Edward了。  
所以他制止了Edward继续将这个话题说下去，他很想笑，又很想大哭一场。他当年绝对不会想到他居然会有亲手拒绝自己最想到的东西的一天。时间果真能改变人的一切，他突然意识到，自己原来一直以为可以和Edward永远那样下去，哪想到自己有一天会和他处在这种境地上呢？  
Edward很烦躁，毕竟没有人能在自己在告白前就被当事人拒绝之后还能保持好心情的，他搞不懂为什么Oswald拒绝他，他看得出来，Oswald其实还是爱他的，那为什么他没有像当年一样？  
难道说 Oswald没有像当年那么爱他了吗？这个想法让他感到恐慌，可他不能在继续下去了。作为一个成年人，应该懂得识趣，作为Oswald最好的朋友，应该懂得不要惹自己的朋友生气。  
他们两就这样，躺在床上失眠到天亮。  
一晚上的沉默并没有让Oswald的心情好起来，因此他现在在自己的会所里的吧台上坐着喝闷酒。  
Edward今天去搞他的稀奇古怪的发明去了，因此和Edward大吵一架这个撒气的方案无法实现，他只能暂时用酒精来麻痹自己。  
就在这时，他旁边的位置上坐上了一个人，他不在意地接着喝着酒，旁边的人却突然向他搭话了。  
“你是在喝闷酒吗？”  
Oswald有些警惕地看了旁边的人一眼，是个小男孩，看起来也就17、18的样子，此时他眼睛里充满了求知欲，看起来十分无害，但Oswald可不会掉以轻心，毕竟在哥谭这个罪恶的城市里干了这么久的黑帮头子，他很清楚哪种人是最容易被当做刺客和间谍派来的。  
他和这个少年有一搭没一搭的聊着，想刺探出一些情报，但发现他真的什么都不懂，仿佛真的就是偶尔好奇走进这家酒吧的一个懵懂无知的少年而已。  
Oswald虽然是一个恶人，但他也并非十恶不赦之徒，他也会憧憬世间美好的东西，而眼前的这个少年单纯地好像不通世事，和他聊天让Oswald久违地感到放松。他开始与这位少年高兴地攀谈起来，聊着聊着，就忘了时间。  
于是当Edward走进冰山会所，看到就是这么一幕场景，他最好的朋友，他的人生导师，现在正在和一个小雏鸟聊的开心，看看他脸上洋溢着的笑容，Edward想起现在Oswald从未在他面前露出过这种笑容了，这种发自内心感到开心和愉悦的笑容。  
Edward当场就想拔出枪一枪把这个少年给打死，但想起他是Oswald的客人，很可能还是朋友，作为一个成年人，他应该理智一些。  
Edward深呼吸，把脑子那些暴虐的想法全部清走，但他却觉得越来越烦躁，从昨天晚上开始就一直围绕在他心尖的感觉让他很想此时就抓起Oswald的衣领质问他。但他也忍住了，十年里的时间让他也沉稳了许多，他摇了摇头，把刚才冲动之下拔出的手枪放了回去。  
虽然和别人聊的十分开心，但是Oswald还是注意着Edward的动向，在刚才Edward刚进来的时候Oswald就想叫住他了，但看他一脸可怕的表情，Oswald可不想Edward把他刚交的新朋友吓走，于是把Edward晾在一边。但现在Edward明显要离开这里了，这让Oswald十分慌乱，他觉得自己好像做错了什么事，他站了起来，朝Edward大喊，希望他能停下来，但Edward连个眼神都没给他。  
这让Oswald非常生气，他脑子又出了什么毛病？他虽然觉得烦躁还有些生气，但最后还是决定不去管他，接着和他的新朋友聊着天。  
这非常愉快的时间很快就过去了，Oswald挥着手和那个少年告别，准备回家喝上一杯红酒就去休息。至于Edward，他不知道他又发了什么神经，准备明天早上醒了再去考虑这头疼的事情。可他万万没想到Edward会出现在他家。  
也许Cobblepot大宅的安保程序是该更新一下了，Oswald面无表情地想。  
Edward一看见他，就怒气冲冲地朝他质问，今天那个男孩到底是谁，他们聊了什么，还能聊的这么开心。Oswald听到这颇有些像丈夫质问被捉奸出轨的妻子的语气，火气蹭地就窜到了头上。  
他Edward Nygma凭什么这么质问我？就凭我之前喜欢过他所以就必须矮他一头，就活该和他不清不楚？凭什么？Oswald发现自己真的没像原来一样爱Edward，他居然开始替自己委屈了，这让他更生气，他暴躁地挥舞着自己的伞杖。  
“我和谁聊天和你有什么关系吗？谜语人先生，要不要我提醒你一下我们只是朋友，你根本没有资格质问我结交什么新朋友，难道说你还是现在还是那种会因为朋友吃醋的幼稚年龄段的人吗？”  
Oswald说完这些话其实心底隐隐有一些后悔，但很快这一丝后悔就被抹掉了，他愤怒地盯着Edward，仿佛他们两个之间是Edward才是那个背叛的人。  
Edward觉得自己越来越没法维持理智了，成年人？成年人个屁，成年人就活该忍受自己的挚友，自己的导师，自己最爱的人和其他人分享吗？他做不到，他宁可一辈子做一个幼稚的人。  
Edward喘着粗气，眼睛充血红肿了起来。Oswald好像这才后知后觉地意识到刚才的那番话激怒了Edward，他有些后怕地像后退，有些惊恐地看着Edward越来越近。  
他听见Edward那非常陌生的声线说着，“朋友？只是朋友？我们之间经历了这么多，度过了那么久的岁月，现在你说我们只是和你早上刚认识的那个人一样的关系？”Oswald退无可退，被Edward抵在了墙上，Oswald仰着头看着Edward低下头用赤红的双目像看着猎物一样看着他，“要不要我现在帮你回忆一下，我们该是什么关系？”  
遭了，Oswald内心警铃大作，但Edward的速度实在是太快了，Oswald还没反应过来他的西装就被撕开了一个口子，他尝试阻止Edward的动作，可现在如同野兽一般的Edward他实在无法阻挡。看着Edward马上就要撕坏这件自己最爱的西装，Oswald一咬牙，羞愤地自己把西装解了下来。  
Edward并没有因为Oswald的主动感到开心和高兴。Oswald既然下定决心也不会管别人是怎么想的，他干脆利落地把自己修身的西装裤也扒了下来，把它们全部扔到了一个Edward碰不到的地方，两手插着腰，咬着牙看着Edward动作。  
他要敢直接进去我就直接捅爆他的脑袋！Oswald内心还在这么想，结果下一秒他的下方一疼，Edward Nygma居然真的就在没有润滑的情况下插进去了一根手指。Oswald疼的掉冷汗，他想用脚去踹在他身后乱动的人，但没有什么力气，反而被捉住了脚踝。  
Edward 拖起Oswald的脚踝举到天上，这让Oswald的两条腿完全分开了，Edward可以轻易地看清小穴里的风光。他那一根手指不顾干涩又狭窄的肠道的阻挠，硬生生地在甬道里又刺又挠，Oswald难受得腿肚子在发抖，偏偏这个禽兽还说什么荤话，“你还记得吗，我说的，又慢又痛？”  
要不是现在Oswald现在被Edward整个掌控，他真的想用雨伞打爆他的脑袋，什么“又慢又痛”，他简直想用刀一刀把他那根给剁了。  
Edward的手指还在那里肆虐着，因为异物的刺激，肠道很快就分泌出了不少肠液，因此Edward的手指进出终于顺畅起来。Edward用看他的眼睛往那殷红的小穴里瞧，Oswald的肠肉已经开始顺从地服侍起了自己的手指，这可比他本人诚实多了，Edward冷笑一声，又伸进去两根手指喂饱已经开始欲求不满的肠道。  
Oswald也发现后面的感觉不对劲起来，他是最不怕痛的，因为他知道痛代表着真实感，他原来和Edward相处的时候，总是苦乐参半，但他只想记住痛，这让他觉得Edward和他的一切才是真实的，而不是那些虚无缥缈的快乐。  
但他没想过原来他真的可以从Edward那得到这种快感，Edward不知碰到了哪，硬深深逼出了他几声柔媚的叫声，他惊恐地捂住了嘴，但坏心眼的Edward每次又快有准地碾过那里，Oswald即使捂住了嘴了还是有几声喘息会露了出来。Oswald不知道遮掩的危险喘息声更为撩人，他现在只感觉自己处在幻觉之中，不，不该是这样的，他不该有这种感觉。  
Oswald突然恐慌地开始觉得这一切都是假的，他要离开这里，但Edward一把捞过了他想要逃跑的腰部，把人又带了回来，Oswald崩溃地摇着头，“不……不要……”  
“不要？”Edward挑眉，“可是你这里却不是这么说的呢？”Edward接着又打开了Oswald的双腿，强迫他低下头，看自己的后穴被Edward的手指侵犯的场景。  
这淫靡的场景刺激地Oswald大喊大叫，Edward捂住他的脸，脸贴着他的脸，看着他饱含泪光毫无焦距的双眼，“你在逃避什么？这一切都是真的，莫非你不敢接受吗？”  
“我企鹅人没有不敢接受的事实！”Oswald愤怒地大喊着，但总算放弃了想要逃跑的念头，他闭上眼，就这一次，以后也不会再发生这种事了。他在内心欺骗自己，希望这能减轻他的不真实感。  
趁着Oswald闭上眼睛发呆的时刻，Edward把另一只手伸到Oswadld身前，握住了那慢慢翘起的东西，与此同时她的后方也开始加速抽插起来，前后两方同时被刺激的快感而Oswald哭叫出声，他恍惚间听到Edward在他耳边说:“想起来了吗？我们之前经历过的这种快乐？”  
原来之前他们之间还有这种快乐存在吗？Oswald以为自己又进入了幻境，可Edward却逼他保持清醒，“我们之前有过痛苦，但获得的最多却是快乐。”他语气轻快起来，“Oswald，我不得不承认，虽然当初我极力否认这件事，但我内心一直认为和你一起度过的那段时光是我人生中最为快乐的日子，我明白你也是这么认为的。”  
他突然吻住了Oswald，这是他们今天晚上交换的第一个吻，Oswald被他的动作激得浑身发抖，他想使出浑身的力气去推开他，但他现在被Edward把住了命脉，他又气又急，在这种情况下，他两段都达到了高潮。  
高潮后浑身无力的Oswald瘫软下来，软绵绵地倒进Edward怀里，Edward抱紧了他，把他抱到了床上，Edward又小心地亲了亲他，他已经没有力气去躲开他了，他翻了个白眼，哑着嗓子说，“快点。”  
于是Edward马上就把自己的东西送了进入，手指和那根东西终究还是比不了的，Oswald现在完全能明白Edward说的快乐是什么了。  
如果Edward愿意，他甚至可以是一个完美的情人，Oswald恍惚地想，Edward似乎用手和舌给他来了一套全身的身体检查，每一处细小的颤抖他都记了下来，然后他开始有节奏和规律的刺激着Oswald身体上的敏感点，他同时也放缓了下方的速度，让Oswald无时无刻都处在快感叠加的状态，但也不至于被刺激到精神崩溃。  
一波接一波有节奏的刺激让Oswald所有的叫声都堵在了嗓子眼，他现在正因为Edward的服侍而舒服的全身发软，他已经不想再抗拒了，他也没有什么精神力再抗拒了。他主动抱住在他身上动作的Edward，舔了舔他额头上发亮的汗水，Edward看他，他也毫不犹豫地看了回去，直直望进他的眼神里，Edward眼睛浸泡着的柔情蜜意是他这辈子头一次见。  
他凄惨而又幸福地笑了笑，觉得自己好像是刚才药材罐里捞出来泡进蜂蜜罐，他好像突然之间又恢复了当年的勇气，想要不顾一切的告诉Edward自己的想法。  
但Edward堵住了他的嘴，他的身上开始最后的冲刺了，Oswald被陡然加快的速度刺激得差点失去意识，刚刚产生的想法也被撞得四散开来，很快，在肠道无规律的颤动下，Edward和Oswald双双达到了高潮。  
从高潮后的白光中恢复过来，Oswald发现自己被Edward紧紧抱着，他闷闷的声音从胸前传来，“Oswald，我发现我已经不能失去你了，哪怕你已经不再会接受我了，但我还是想告诉你。”  
“我永远无法容忍和别人分享你，也绝对不可以再失去你，哪怕你真的再也不想接受我了，我还是想和你在一起，再也不分开了。”  
听见Oswald充满着痛苦的声音，Oswald一阵恍惚，他突然感觉自己穿越了十年的岁月，他好像看见了十多年前的自己因为对Edward的心意笑得甜蜜的模样，他感觉自己的眼睛被泪水模糊了，他勾起了嘴角，反手也紧紧地拥抱住了Edward。  
这是他们十年来，第一次的真正意义上的拥抱。


End file.
